


Mother Oneshots Among Other Things

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: >:), Other, i like to make claus suffer, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hhh h oneshots? these are gonna be either gory or gay tbhmostly just quick lil placeholders if u like my writing bc i dont do it enough n these arent enough for a real fic :,)





	Mother Oneshots Among Other Things

Claus didn't want to die. That was a given; almost no one from Tazmily had ever wanted to die, considering it was a comfortable, perfect society. 

But since the death of his mother, the perfection aspect was leaving. The forests were burning, his father was in jail, and his brother wouldn't stop sobbing at her grave, death had seemed not only closer but more appealing. So he'd left to fix society, or rather, his family on his own.

The looming forests were burnt to a crisp, and despite the fond daylight beating down on his face from above, he'd never felt it to be this dark. He stared up, heavy tears running through his eyes. There was nothing here, and he didn't know if there ever would be again. 

The ten year old fell to his ankles, burying the small knife he'd been clutching into the dirt up to the hilt. He cried like his brother; seemingly endless tears erupted from his eyes. 

After what seemed like millenia, he began on his way once again, still with tears trailing down his face. 

Hour after hour went by, and still Claus was alone with nothing but his thoughts. The drago filled his mind, tormenting his every waking minute. He wouldn't rest until it was dead- or he himself was.

The plateau loomed in the distance, jagged and browned. Claus took a breath in- he was here, and he was going to avenge his mother. I'm ready, he told himself, clearly unsure of whether or not he meant it.

Sun shining, knife between his fingers, the little boy inched forward. The drago was sleeping, which helped him to exhale loudly. They were sound sleepers, which meant he was free. Shank it and watch it bleed out, his brain whispered. 

His fate turned in a click, when the drago child began to chirp noisily- waking up its older counterpart. Claus watched it raise to its full height in horror, petrified of what could happen. 

The knife shifted from one hand to the other, and he charged the beast. Actually, charged was quite a bit too strong of a word- rather, he approached it quickly yet hesitantly. 

He wasn't quick enough though, and the drago dipped its head forward and knocked him back. The impact was enough to rip his sneakers straight from his feet, pull all the breath from his lungs, hell, it was enough to make him think and even hope he was dead Sadly for him, he wasn't.

The blade was feet from his reach, but if he extended his arm, and moved quietly, he could get it without the drago noticing. His plan failed- while the old dragos weren't the greatest when it came to vision, the mecha drago's eyes were nearly ten times better.

It could feel his soft, quiet movements across the floor, and from the corner of its eye, it could see him move. 

As he made contact with the hilt, the drago roared, and took him between the jaws.

It was pure agony, and he could feel the sharp metallic teeth pierce his stomach, his chest, burying themselves in and ruining vital organs. It released its grip and threw him onto the ground, and he caught a glimpse of its mouth, stained with his blood. 

The blood gushed from him, spilling onto the ground, turning it redder than hell itself. Claus reached down with great agony to check how he was, and when he gently touched his fingers to his stomach he could feel the massive rip in his flesh between his fingers, causing him to scream out in pain. He was certain if he'd search more he could reach in and make contact with his internal organs.

The drago, knowing he was dead, or soon to be, roared once more and stomped away. The ground bounced beneath its feet and Claus slammed into the ground, sobbing.

 

He welcomed death with open arms at this time, yet the world wasn't finished. Two miserable deaths seem much for a child who was forced to suffer, but life has a way of ruining the best outcomes.


End file.
